


The Most Effective Way to Quiet Yosuke

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Livefree submitted an ask on Tumblr for Souyo with the prompt: Quiet Me.  Basically, one character quieting the other who is angry or upset.  Yu comes up with a very effective way to quiet his partner after he gets upset with him after a battle.





	The Most Effective Way to Quiet Yosuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



The Investigation Team was currently in the Shadow World, running through the Heaven dungeon in order to level up their Personas and get some training in.  Nanako had already been saved, but there were still a lot of negative memories tied into the place, despite its pretty appearance.  Yu had nearly lost his beloved cousin here, so it was a struggle for him as they made their way through it.  The shadows were just much stronger here than in the other dungeons, so he decided to train here as a necessary evil to ensure they leveled up faster and would be ready to take on the final dungeon now that Adachi had shown his true colors.

Yu’s distraction in the dungeon had led to him making uncharacteristically careless mistakes, which had immediately caught Yosuke’s attention.  He soon found himself keeping an eye on Yu as they fought, stepping in on more than one occasion to cover him in his distraction.  Thus, he was then the one that was distracted when the Dry Dixy they were fighting set up a Mudoon spell and aimed it directly at him.  “Yosuke!” Yu shouted, and Yosuke snapped to attention just in time to see the dark spell start to crash down on him.  He barely had time to crouch defensively and close his eyes in anticipation when he suddenly found himself knocked over by a warm body.  His eyes snapped open and he gasped upon seeing the pale form of his partner strewn across the floor where he had just been standing. 

“Partner?” he gasped, noting that Yu was completely still.  “Yu?!”

Next to him, Yukiko was using an Agidyne spell to finish off the Shadow while Teddie was scrambling to pull a Balm of Life from their bag.  “Yosuke, Yu is going to be ok,” Yukiko encouraged him with a flick of her hair.  “We have plenty of healing items and Amaterasu has Samarecarm too.”

Yosuke was now kneeling next to Yu and had touched his hand to his face.  His skin felt cold and Yosuke took a shaky breath while trying to hold his tears in.  He knew Yukiko was right, of course, but that didn’t change the fact that right at this moment, Yu was dead.  Unlike the rest of the team that had all been hit by a mudo or hama spell at least once by this point, Yu had always managed to either survive the attack or dodge it.  And the time he finally succumbed had been when protecting Yosuke.  He could hear Rise using her Persona to ask what was going on and that she couldn’t feel Yu’s connection and was worried; she and the others were elsewhere on the floor since they had split for the training.

Teddie placed the Balm of Life onto Yu’s chest, reviving him with a flash of light while Yukiko explained that everything was alright and that Yu had just been knocked out and they were reviving him.  Yu immediately woke up with a gasp before sitting up, looking a bit out of it with what he had just experienced.  “Alright Yukiko, tell everyone we’re heading back,” Yosuke said firmly, anger tinged in his voice.

Yu blinked at him in surprise.  “What do you mean?  We still have time to train,” he started to protest, but Yosuke immediately shook his head. 

“No, you’ve been distracted this whole time which distracted me and I’m not dealing with it anymore tonight,” he insisted.

Yukiko nodded slowly before letting Rise know and soon the team had regrouped in front of the entrance to the Shadow World.  Yosuke was still fuming and had his arms crossed in front of his chest while refusing to look at anyone as he struggled to keep his temper in check, and the members of the team that hadn’t been there and didn’t know what had happened to Yu looked at him curiously.  Yu had his hands in his pockets as he leveled a steady gaze at his partner, before turning to face the others with an encouraging smile.  “I think Yosuke and I are going to stay here for a few minutes to talk.  You guys go on ahead.”  That sparked even more curiosity within the group, and both Teddie and Yukiko had a feeling they would be fielding questions on the other side.

“Whatever you say leader.  Let’s go guys,” Chie said, and they soon disappeared onto the other side.  That seemed to break the dam, because immediately Yosuke began his tirade once it was the two of them.

“What the hell was that Yu?” he started, waving his hands in the air as he spoke.  “I can handle you being a bit distracted partner – I get it, we all love Nanako-chan so going through her dungeon is hard on all of us.  But you diving in and taking that Mudoon spell for me was reckless and…”

Before Yosuke could say more, Yu caught his arm and held it in a firm, but gentle grip.  Yosuke glared at him, but before he could pull his arm away and continue his rant, Yu leaned forward and silenced whatever Yosuke had been about to say with a kiss.  Yosuke immediately froze, obviously conflicted at his action, and Yu pressed his lips firmly against Yosuke’s to ensure he understood his feelings before pulling away.  He let go of Yosuke’s arm, and the brunet recoiled slightly, touching that hand to his lips while nervously shifting from one foot to the other.  “What was that?” he finally squeaked out, his cheeks flushed as he stared Yu in the eyes.

Yu let out a deep sigh, looking nervous, but he answered calmly.  “I protected you from the Mudoon spell because I love you, Yosuke,” he said, and Yosuke felt his heart tighten in his chest.  “I didn’t want to see you get hurt, even if I knew we’d be able to revive you immediately.  And now, after experiencing it for the first time?” he looked adamantly at his partner.  “I never want you to experience that again.  It was awful.”  Yosuke had definitely been the one knocked down by mudo and hama spells the most – it appeared his luck in the shadow world was just as terrible as in the real one.

“But I’m used to it by now,” Yosuke said.  “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.  You’re our leader and…” he hesitated before pushing forward.  “ _I_ don’t want to see _you_ die like that ever again.”  He was obviously struggling, but Yu waited patiently for him to continue.  “You’re…you’re not the only one…in love, partner,” he said, looking down.  “That’s why I’m so angry.  And why I made us stop.  You need to stop pushing yourself like this…” 

Before he could continue, Yu pulled Yosuke into his arms, and after hesitating, Yosuke wrapped his arms around Yu’s waist in response.  He took in the comforting smell of his partner and relaxed in the warmth of his embrace.  Yu did the same, heartbeat pounding as he realized the magnitude of what Yosuke had just confessed.  “Thank you partner.  For always looking out for me,” Yu murmured, and Yosuke grinned against his shoulder.

“Someone has to,” he quipped, before pulling away slightly.  He stared Yu in the eyes.  “We’re going to beat Adachi, together, with everyone,” he reminded Yu.  “We still have time before the fog takes over.  We’re almost there.  You don’t have to try to shoulder everything yourself, you know.”

Yu nodded, eyes gentle with appreciation.  “I know.  Thank you for reminding me.”

Yosuke grinned, before leaning forward and pressing another quick kiss to Yu’s mouth.  This time it was warmer and more hopeful as they both leaned into it, breath mixing together momentarily before Yosuke pulled away.  “We should probably return to Junes before the others get too worried,” he said, and Yu sighed slightly before nodding in agreement.  They would have more time to work through these newly revealed feelings for each other later.  He did reach forward and took Yosuke’s hand, giving it a squeeze of encouragement that caused the other boy to smile gratefully before they both stepped through the television, returning to their friends in Junes.


End file.
